


Sick Ass Sharks

by meggidarling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “We knew how excited you were about Shark Week, so we figured we could watch some sick ass sharks and eat some little cupcakes. Cisco and Caitlin also promised they wouldn’t call you on Flash duty unless it was an emergency.”//Literally just snuggles and sharks





	Sick Ass Sharks

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back and in a whole other fandom!  
> Anywho, obviously there's discussion of sharks and the ocean so if that bothers you, I would advise against reading this.  
> Also there's a brief (like one sentence) suggestion of past child abuse. It is very vague but it's there.   
> Don't forget to leave kudos and maybe a comment.  
> Enjoy!

“Scarlet! We’re home.” Len called as he pushed open the door to their shared flat, Mick hot on his tail. Mick walked into the kitchen and put some bags on the counter.   
Len walked into the living room, expecting to find the speedster lounging on the couch. “Barry?” He frowned when he didn’t see him.  
Mick came up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Len’s slim waist. “He’s not in the kitchen either, though it does look like a tornado whipped through it, meaning he’s probably aroun’ here somewhere.”  
Len leaned into his partner’s touch. “Maybe he’s in the bedroom.” He said after a moment. He untangled himself from Mick’s hold, grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him towards their room.   
“Aw Boss, if you wanted to get me into bed, all you had to do was ask.” Mick teased, but allowed himself to be pulled down the hall.   
Len didn’t reply, he only threw a glare over his shoulder.  
When they got to the door, Len gently pushed it open. “Scarlet?”   
What Len saw forced him to hold back a chuckle, but he couldn’t hold back the smirk that found its way onto his face. There was their speedster, sprawled out on their large bed. He was surrounded by snacks and clutching a whale shark stuffed animal that Lisa had gotten Len as a gag gift for Hanukkah a few years earlier. He was wearing one of Mick’s shirts, which hung off one of his shoulders and a pair of socks with cartoon great white sharks on them. He looked adorable, watching the TV with childlike wonder, completely oblivious to Len and Mick’s entrance.   
“Red?” Mick called, his smirk bleeding into the tone of his voice.   
Barry looked up with wide eyes but as soon as he made eye contact with his boyfriends he shot up and rushed over to them. He gave each of them a kiss before he dragged them over to the bed. He pushed them both down and settled in between them, his back pressed against Mick and Len facing him, their arms tangled between their bodies.   
“Hi.” He said looking back at Mick.  
Mick pressed a kiss onto Barry’s hair. “Hiya Doll”   
Barry blushed and turned his head back to face Len. “Hi Lenny.”  
Len smirked and place a gentle kiss to Barry’s forehead. “Hello Scarlet.”  
“So what did you two do today?” Barry asked, pulling Len closer and buried his face into the crook of his neck.   
Len and Mick made eye contact over Barry’s head. Mick nodded and gently pulled himself away from the embrace of his partners.   
Barry let out a whine but Len shushed him. “It’s okay, Scarlet. Mick is just going to grab something.”  
There was some rustling in the kitchen, then Mick appeared in the door way. “Why don’t you sit up, Doll?”  
Barry groaned but did, taking Len with him.   
Mick was holding a large white box which he placed in Barry’s lap before he went to sit next to Len.   
“What’s all this?” Barry asked.  
“Open it and find out” Len nudged him.  
Barry smiled and pulled open the top to reveal two dozen mini cupcakes, decorated with little shark gummies and blue frosting. He turned to look and Len and then Mick.  
“Why?”  
Mick fiddled with his hands, as if he was shy about their act of kindness. “We knew how excited you were about Shark Week, so we figured we could watch some sick ass sharks and eat some little cupcakes. Cisco and Caitlin also promised they wouldn’t call you on Flash duty unless it was an emergency.”   
“Plus, we have a dozen pizzas on the way. So we’re all yours for the rest of the night. While me and Mick get into some comfortable clothes, why don’t you tell us some facts you learned so far?” Len asked.   
Barry nodded and pressed a kiss to both of his boyfriends’ cheeks before he went on to recount some of the interesting facts he learned.   
Once they were all comfortable, they settled against the headboard. Barry had his head pillowed in Len’s lap and Mick, who had his arm around Len, was stroking his back.   
“Did you know that the chances of dying from a shark attack fall below the chances of being killed by hornets or dogs? But that might be because most people are more likely to encounter dogs than sharks.” Barry babbled happily.   
“I was afraid of sharks when I was a kid.” Mick mumbled, playing with Len’s fingers. “I don’t mind them now, I think they’re pretty cool but when I was a kid they scared the fuck outta me. Saw Jaws. Didn’t help that water made me uneasy already.”   
“I was too busy fearing the monsters I knew to be afraid of sharks.” Len replied.   
“Sharks were pretty much the only thing I wasn’t afraid of as a kid.” Barry mused.  
They sat in silence for a little while, mesmerized by the beauty of the sharks on the screen in front of them. Everything they did was both graceful and dangerous.  
“Like I said, sick ass sharks.” Mick said after seeing a particularly large great white shark jumped ten feet out of the water.   
~*~*~  
A few hours (and a few dozen cupcakes) later, they were curled up in bed, Shark Week still playing in the background. Barry was dozing off, sandwiched between Len and Mick.   
“Hey guys?” Barry mumbled.  
“Yes Scarlet?” Len replied, stroking Mick’s shoulders.  
“Thank you. I know Shark Week is a little nerdy and boring if you’re not super into it but thank you for watching with me and getting those cupcakes, which I could eat forever. It just means so much to me.”  
“It was fun, Red. Plus you know Len is just as big of a shark nerd as you are. And I could never be bored when I’m with you and Len.” Mick assured with a kiss to Barry’s head.  
Len pressed a kiss to Barry’s nose. “And guess what, Scarlet?”  
“What?” Barry asked sleepily.  
Len leaned in and whispered in his ear. “There’s more cupcakes in the kitchen.”   
And with that, there was a speedster missing from the bed and electricity crackling in the air as Barry zipped into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a little dialogue heavy and I struggle with describing placement but I hope it wasn't too hard to read!


End file.
